<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go to Death by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901042">Go to Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Lagoon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Balalaika/Rebecca "Revy" Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go to Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look, it started snowing.” </p><p>Revy’s gruff voice caught on the first word and molded into her usual tone for the rest. There was a hint of nostalgia that creeped on the inside of Revy’s voice as she spoke. Curiosity won over Balaliaka as she spared a glance at the girl. </p><p>Balaliaka still couldn’t believe that she insisted on exploring Japan with the gunman. Or maybe she could believe, the problem was that she couldn’t grasp the real truth of why she was doing this. </p><p>One thing she was sure of was informing the gunman properly about her boyfriend Rock. It was getting far too pathetic to witness the dreaded “Two Hands” transform into a trailing dog at the Japanese businessman. If it keeps up, the girl will end up dead. And that meant a blow to the Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow. Balalaika wouldn’t allow it to happen. </p><p>The first moments of snow began to descend  and people merged into one another, huddled like penguins for warmth and subconscious comfort. </p><p>Revy spit out a sharp curse, and the noise drew Balaliaka to look down at the crowd to search for the girl. What met the Russian’s eyes was the image of the gunman getting squished and trying to shove her way between the bodies that trapped her.</p><p>It was honestly adorable. Maybe not for Revy of course though Balalaika did find joy over how utterly tiny she was as she cursed and attempted to make herself appear intimidating by sneering and glaring at every living thing.</p><p>Already baring teeth at victim number six, Revy went onward to her next target and stopped. Brown eyes darted up to meet blue as a mouth closed. Balalaika had the pleasure of witnessing the build up of a flush form on tanned skin as she did a teasing smile at the girl. </p><p>Lips became a thin line as leather gloves scrunched up under the pressure over how hard Revy was clenching her fist. After that, she stayed silent in her fuming as they waited for the crosswalk light to turn green. </p><p>Silence turned loud when the overbearing crowd of people around Revy huddled even closer, forcing Revy to have her back flush against Balalaika’s chest as she hung her head low, leather gloves tightening. </p><p>Balalaika considered moving away though she noticed that Revy put herself in a “safe zone” by choosing to get close to her instead of going to the outskirts of the crowd or going somewhere else where she’d end up pressed against a complete stranger. </p><p>Thankfully Revy had enough sense to choose her “Sis” instead of some random individual. It worked perfectly anyway. Balalaika’s military coat brought out the image of broad shoulders, and high heels made the Russian the tallest one in the crowd. Scars were the sprinkles on top as it portrayed her as some Frankenstein monster that was born into existence just for the sole purpose of being an abomination.</p><p>The thought doesn’t hurt as much as it used to. For some reason Revy voluntarily makes herself a monster when she’s among the living. It’s something that Balalaika is grateful for, having someone who doesn’t take advantage of their normal look to blend in and leave her as the monster.</p><p>At the very least Balalaika owed Revy for her generosity, whether she knows it herself or not. So she was left to serve as the girl’s  shield until they moved away from the people who Revy decided to growl at. </p><p>Balalaika appeared as a gargoyle who hunched over Revy, her body posturing over her as she gave hard long looks to anyone who dared to look in their direction. Edges of her military coat draped over her shoulders and brushed Revy, the fabric almost overshadowing her entire form.</p><p>It might’ve worked too well. Everyone shifted  at the display, parting like the Red Sea as both of the monsters were nudged to the very front; away from the living. Revy slowly relaxed into Balalaika, her stiff posture lowering down. Shoulders loosened, and there was a loss of aggression as she leaned back, seemingly melting into the warmth behind her. </p><p>Snowflakes transformed into more elaborate designs as they continued to glide down. They covered over Revy’s hair and clothing, the white speckling everything in possible sight. Surprisingly the flush that reached her ears never disappeared, even by the time Balalaika heard her audibly sigh. </p><p>Humming reached Balaliaka’s ears as she moved closer to Revy, her breasts doing more than merely brushing. The humming stuttered in response as Revy sucked in a deep breath for a moment. </p><p>Balalaika stepped back, but Revy moved backwards toward the blonde until her back hit a chest. Then she continued her tune as Balalaika endured vibrations that traveled throughout her body at the close contact.  </p><p>Hot breaths were visible in the cold weather and Balaliaka observed how her breathing affected strands of Revy’s hair. Goosebumps magically appeared on the girl’s neck at the action. The Russian counted that as a win as she observed them as well, witnessing how many could be brought out with different varieties of breaths. </p><p>Strangely enough it was peaceful. Then a kitten sneezed, and that broke Balalaika out of her calming spell. Or at least what sounded like one, and the noise came from right in front of her. “Two Hands,” Balalaika said.</p><p>Revy didn’t respond. She got her hands out of her coat pockets and took a step forward, clamping her hands on her face. Another sneeze escaped. And another and it followed through with a rapid flurry of sneezes. She stood stock still as she faced the crosswalk, her hand reached up to tug her beanie down on her head.</p><p>Corners of lips curved up as Balalaika resisted the urge to laugh at Revy. Obviously the girl was embarrassed over it and was struggling with it happening in a place where she couldn’t shoot everyone. </p><p>Kotenok. A fitting name for a girl who has the sneeze of a kitten. A small pit of pity in Balalaika’s gut forced her to step to Revy’s side. She kept her gaze on a red light, ignoring a stare that dug deep into her; burrowing underneath her skin and setting it aflame. Inching the slightest bit to her, Revy faced forward, choosing to stare at the red light as well. </p><p>Perfume trailed in the air and swirled around Balalaika as she took a deep breath. Revy was wearing perfume. She ended up breathing in more as time passed. The scent was indescribable, it was too difficult to focus on what it was and trying not to inhale all of it at once. Rock must’ve been of great importance for Revy to wear perfume to garner his attention.</p><p>A melody came from the crosswalk sign that had Revy perk her head up. Balalaika ignored it as she started to walk to the other side. Revy caught up with her and gave her a small glare for her fast pace. </p><p>Balalaika released a sigh and slowed down so she was strolling instead of speed walking. Revy bunched up her hands in her pockets and surveyed the area. “They definitely get a lot less snow here than in New York.” </p><p>Balalaika looked at Revy at the statement. The gunman didn’t return the look as she fiddled with her cigarette, nostalgia returning in her eyes, as she started to speak.“But just seeing it again reminds me.” Balalaika remained unsure over the prospect of Revy’s mind retreating into the past. </p><p>How Revy was speaking reminded Balalaika of her own comrades who talked about the past. Pain and hardship during war, and still there was always a hint of fondness that curled on each syllable that left lips. </p><p>“Last time I saw snow I was still living there. That was ages ago.“ </p><p>White appeared on Revy’s clothes as she spoke, some of the peskier snowflakes making their way on her face, highlighting a rosy flush. </p><p>Was that the face of someone who suffered? Who faced actual hardships and managed to survive? It didn’t seem like it. Nevertheless on how she didn’t look right at all. There was a sense of unnatural balance as Balalaika watched Revy walk among the living on the crosswalk. Lights shone too brightly on brown eyes, creating a sickening picture of black lines under that gave Revy a near unhinged look if you were able to get close enough to see it.</p><p>Don’t even get Balalaika started on Revy’s attire either. The beanie formed a window over her face and unruly bangs. The turtleneck was too tight, as if it was a substitute for a Victorian era corset. The skirt somehow managed to be more proactive than the usual booty shorts. Tights were practically molded on legs, and the infuriating boots meant she gained a sudden height bonus.  </p><p>Another thing was the tattoo that was peeking out underneath the collar of the turtleneck. The sight of if made Balalaika want to choke Revy right there and have her look in the mirror and realize why it was so upsetting. </p><p>The final thing was the dammed cigarette that hung between Revy’s lips. It existed, and it was agonizing to not do something with it that would teach the girl a proper lesson. </p><p>Revy looked at Balalaika. Suddenly the Russian crime boss became aware that she was glaring at Revy with a locked jaw. The staring continued between them. Those brown eyes showed a tinge of fear as Balalaika stepped closer. Revy finally gave up and looked away, her hands fitting harshly into her coat pockets as she walked with a hunched back.</p><p>Their walk continued. After some time Revy must’ve noticed that her behavior wasn’t granting any attention at all and she scrunched up and gave a stubborn look at Balalaika and started to stomp instead of step. When that didn’t work she went for a less aggressive approach as the blonde ears stained to hear a low and desperate whining noise. </p><p>Shadows served as Balalaika’s informant as she saw the slow progression of Revy lowering her shoulders and getting smaller than her usual stature. A brush of hands didn’t give any reaction either. Then begrudgingly she got her hands out of her pockets and rid the pout off her face as she turned away. </p><p>Balalaika smiled inwardly over making the right call on ignoring the girl’s cries for attention. Unfortunately Revy’s teeth started chattering and from the looks of things she was having another embarrassing crisis as she clamped her jaw shut, yet the rest of her body shivered.  </p><p>“It would be wise to put up your hood Two Hands,” Balaliaka said. “I wouldn’t wish for a cruel fate such as hypothermia to strike you down.” </p><p>A deep frown grew on Revy’s face as she crossed her arms. “F-fuck hypothermia, i-it can go-“</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Balalaika waved her hand. “ I’ve already heard enough of your extensive vocabulary, you don’t need to remind me.” </p><p>Revy didn’t respond to that, at least not verbally. The middle finger that trembled didn’t put that much fear into the blonde.Balalaika’s lips turned into a thin line as she waited for the gunman to put her hood up. </p><p>Big brown eyes laid out a question mark for why the Russian suddenly changed her attitude. “It wasn’t a suggestion Two Hands.” Balalaika didn’t intend for it to be a challenge or a threat though of course Revy found a way to interpret it as that. </p><p>“Make me.” Predictably the first thought that entered Balalaika’s mind was the cracking of bone followed by a cigar burning into skin. A smile found its way onto her face. </p><p>Stiffening, Revy leaned back as she raised her shoulders, arching invisible hairs as if she possessed the body of a feline. Kotenok. That word had Balalaika stop and consider how she could and probably should adjust her method toward dealing with the gunman. </p><p>Going closer to Revy, Balalaika scoffed as she spotted all the flecks of white that manifested onto the girl. Bringing her hand up, she started to brush off the color white. Revy started to squirm and turn her head away, muttering minuscule curses to herself. Finally Balalaika was forced to hold Revy with one hand partly on her neck and jaw, keeping a secure hold. Acrylics shaped skin as they dug and sculpted it to its liking. </p><p>Balalaika almost froze as a certain noise leaked out of the girl when she tightened her hold. Luckily she was able to continue as she gambled the chances of getting the snowflakes that were still on flushed cheeks. She didn’t and now she was still messing with hair despite there not being a valid reason anymore. Double checking never hurt anyway. </p><p>Revy’s hair is soft. Not out of this world soft though it’s...adequate for the type of lifestyle she lives. Her skin is the same as well. As Balalaika stepped back she leaned forward, following a hand. </p><p>Pinkness curved where Balalaika’s hand was on Revy’s skin. What was worse was the look in Revy’s eyes as she harshly swallowed while she blatantly stared at the blonde. She must’ve regained her senses as she moved past Balalaika, nearly sprinting away. </p><p>Balalaika followed her, noting how obvious the indents from her acrylics were noticeable once they were shrouded in light. Realization came to her as she remembered how similar the noise Revy made was to the porn videos she’d edited before. At that she pulled down the girl’s hood and watched in satisfaction as she walked into an electric pole. </p><p>“Fuck!” Revy clutched her head as she laid on the ground. Balalaika didn’t have any sympathy for the girl as she leaned in close to survey the damage done. The hood was still up as she examined the upcoming bruise further. There was a faint scar that was visible between bangs. What created it? How did it come to be? </p><p>“Sorry.” The single word apology came out automatically from Balalaika’s mouth. It fell flat, with no real emotion or genuineness. She didn’t know why she said it, why she would even care to apologize for hurting someone who is insignificant to her. But it happened and now she was stuck with the thought as she continued to study the scar with steady eyes. </p><p>Revy blinked at that, almost unsure over how to react to the foreign word. “It’s fine sis,” she said. She rubbed her forehead as she sat up and tugged down the hood so it covered her face. “You didn’t mean it.” </p><p>Balalaika’s coat weighed down on her shoulders as a solid weight as she took in the words. It’s slightly worrying how easily Revy dismissed the idea that she had intentionally hurt her.</p><p>Revy stood up without sparing a look at the blonde as she hailed down a cab and stepped in. Balalaika followed and stepped in as well. The driver turned back and his eyes widened once he saw Balalaika’s face. </p><p>Luckily Revy was able to grab his attention as she told him where to go. Right after she proceeded to turn to the window and most likely scowl or pout at the outside world. Such a child. </p><p>Balalaika sat still and waited for their arrival as the car sped on the street. Traffic jammed up and then they were stuck there as the car inched forward every other minute. </p><p>A gasp filled the car as Revy whipped her head back at Balalaika with a pleading look, then it changed like a light as if she  remembered that the blonde wasn’t Rock. For some reason that stung Balalaika’s skin as if flames were bombarding her body and attempting to eat her alive. </p><p>Revy turned back to the window, her hands holding onto the door, as if she was ready to run out herself. Balalaika took another glance at her, taking note of the creases on her turtleneck and the dip that lead to her cleavage. </p><p>Turning to her, Revy pointed at the fair. “Wanna go?” A bored expression presented itself on the gunman’s face. As if a second ago she didn’t have her nose to the window as she needily glanced at Balalaika like a little kotenok. </p><p>Tiny remains of snowflakes still lingered on the tip of Revy’s nose and on the crux of her upper lip. “Sure,” Balalaika replied with a sadistic grin. Eyes followed the skin of a throat and considered how many colors the skin could turn into, for how long it would remain. Revy swallowed and exited the car which had Balalaika follow suit and enter the entrance of the fair.</p><p>Balalaika didn’t see the reason on why Revy wanted to go so badly. It seemed like Revy didn’t know herself as she searched around for whatever she was looking for. </p><p>With a tilt of her head, Balalaika asked, “What?” Revy continued to stare everywhere, playing a game of where’s Waldo. </p><p>“Where the fuck are all the rides?” At that Balalaika sighed and considered the fact that Revy would only whine more if she caught the sight of nails pinching the bridge of a nose. </p><p>“Revy, this is a Japanese fair.” Revy blinked in response, as if she heard a terrestrial try to speak English to her.</p><p>“And?” Revy huffed. “It’s a fuckin’ fair, it’s supposed to have rides.” Cowboy boots kicked the ground and an idea sparked at the action over kicking Revy and seeing if she’d topple over. To see how sturdy she held herself out of combat. To venture into the possibility that she only had on tights. </p><p>Shaking herself out of the thought, Balalaika saw that Revy had already made her way over to a game that involved shooting. A chuckle bore out of Balalaika as she took her time in making her way to the girl. </p><p>Holding up the gun, Revy held her arm straight as metal bar, her lips pulled into a wild grin as she pulled the trigger and a target toppled over as it was hit. Two other targets were already down by the time Balalaika reached Revy. “Yeah! That’s my third one!” Revy’s eyes surveyed the fallen targets, then she glanced at Balalaika.</p><p>Balalaika shouldn’t have though she allowed herself to give Revy a nod in approval. Then she tilted her head and spoke, “Having fun Two Hands? I see you’re living up to your name.” </p><p>Revy laughed, “Got that right.” She began to reload the gun,  her fingers pushing in the cork. The tips of her fingers secured it inside while her thump pressed on the top, pushing it in. Two Hands lives up to her name in more ways than one it seems. Balalaika wouldn’t be lying to say she was slightly interested in how precise Revy can maneuver her fingers. </p><p>Revy narrowed her eyes as she examined Balalaika. The gaze ran and skidded along until it stopped right before it reached the blonde’s face. When she was done she put on a cocky smirk. </p><p>“I’m miss Rebecca,” Revy boasted. “Give me a gun and I’ll show you why they call me the best shot in the East.” Bringing her arm down again, she aimed and fired at a  dog figurine. As expected the cork pelted the dog in the head and it fell on its back. </p><p>“Number four,” Revy said. Smiling at another downed target, she held the gun up, closing her eyes. Two Hands eyelashes aren’t so terrible as originally thought. </p><p>Reloading the gun, Revy started talking again yet her words were silent murmurs to Balalaika. Maybe Two Hands herself isn’t so terrible either. When she was shooting there was a backdrop behind her that Balalaika could see, it was in the form of various buildings that were lit up with the occasional light in a window. </p><p>Banners and lights filled the “fair,” streaking lines of steam from food looped in the air as the distant chatter of people stayed close and far. There was a family, a kid on top of a father with a red balloon. They were happy and free in the mortal world. </p><p>Did Revy herself ever get a taste of being alive with those who had beating hearts and souls? Or was she born on a battlefield in New York where she took up a gun to free herself of a poisonous cage that would suffocate her? </p><p>“You rememberin’ somethin’?” Balaliaka moved her gaze to focus on Revy. She was oddly calm, eyes hard yet soft as she simply took a breath. Her entire body moved in accordance with her breathing; acting as an ocean wave that pulls forward and retreats back. </p><p>Balalaika hummed, “Maybe.” There’s a distant thought in the back of her mind that’s reminding her about the sudden split in Revy’s demeanor. How still and harsh she appears while she’s...content. </p><p>“What do you mean maybe sis?” Revy’s eyebrows furrowed and the pink lines that were still present on her skin became highlighted by the darkness that shadowed over her. </p><p>“You’ve been acting off this whole time. Now you’re even spacing out.” Her voice wavered on the next sentence, a thought trailing into another to form a response that won’t get her killed. “It’s just...not you y’know.” </p><p>“Fine.” Balalaika said. “Let’s say I was thinking about family.”</p><p>Revy flinched the tiniest bit when the last word came out. Her fingers tightened on the gun as her face changed into...nothingness. A grave  snicker dragged out of her throat, “Heh, family you say.”  She turned her head and gazed at Balalaika. “They dead?” she asked. </p><p>Balalaika’s voice was clipped and short as she replied, “I don’t see why that’s any of your business Two Hands.” Coy eyes taunted Revy as the Russian prepared her rebuttal. “Is this some sort of self projection you’re playing at?”</p><p>Revy scoffed, “As if.” Her face noticeably faltered as she shifted her body, the gun swayed with the movement. “Just came to my mind is all, I can’t imagine one of the walking dead having people on the other side of the tracks. </p><p>“I suppose I see your point,” Balalaika said. “Though I would advise you to not let assumptions take root into your mind.” She looked at the sky, counting the singular stars. Then she focused on the people who were among the festival. There was a man in business attire, his arm slung comfortably on a female.</p><p>“You have to consider the certain effects that will occur if you unknowingly babble your way into your own death sentence.” Russian chipped into Balalaika’s tone as forced her mind to fall back from the brutal plan that manifested in her mind. </p><p>Revy offered a reply back, “I’ll keep that in mind sis.” She appeared solemn now, her shoulders stiff and low as if there was an anvil that was threatening to cripple her. </p><p>“No.” Balalaika had a small faux smile on her face. “I think I’ll test you, to make sure you fully understand of course. I wouldn’t want you to be unprepared.” She adjusted her shoulders, bringing them up as she peered down at Revy from her full height. “That would be so rude of me wouldn’t it Revy?”</p><p>Revy licked her lips and then looked back at Balalaika. She narrowed her eyes and chose to give a silent half-assed shrug in reply to the question and slowly turned away from blue eyes. </p><p>She’s such a smug little brat. Balalaika almost let herself say it out loud but she couldn’t be certain if she’d want to waste her time with handling the girl if she had another fit.</p><p>“Are you afraid of death?”</p><p>“No,” Revy answered. “Death should be afraid of me.” </p><p>Balalaika tilted her head as she questioned Revy. “Why?” </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Why should death itself fear you?”</p><p>“Living or dying isn’t a big issue for me. I’m not gonna cling to being alive since that’ll make my eyes cloudy.” </p><p>Balalaika opened her mouth and was cut off<br/>“And that’ll make me die,” Revy said. “I don’t have any fear and I’m not weighted down by some goal that demands that I’m alive.” Revy looked over to Balalaika as she said it. /I’m not you./ </p><p>Oblivious? Would that be the word to attach to the top of Revy’s head? If it is it must be a neon sign that doesn’t show in the mirror or rain as the gunman strolls behind Rock with her untied boots. </p><p>“I don’t fear death, and that means it fears me. But in our line of work I guess I only have a matter of time before...” Revy left the last part unspoken as she brought her pointer finger to her head and with a straight thumb imitated a gunshot. </p><p>Balalaika’s throat became stiff as she withheld her stoic face. “That is a good answer Revy,” she said. “Good job.”</p><p>A blush overcame Revy as she shrugged in reply and faced away for a few moments. She chuckled, and then a grim reaper grin came upon her face. </p><p>“Alright.” She held the gun up, then faced it down as she aimed for another figure on the bottom shelf. The pellet hit and it wobbled, going forward and back. That is until it stood still, rested where it originally was. </p><p>“What the fuck?! It must be weighted down.” Revy leaned over the counter and brought her gun close to the figure and gave it a little push.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>